prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Regina
is a character appearing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She's the second in command of the Selfish Trio. She is the Selfish King's daughter. Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her waist, decorated with a red bow on top. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red parts and a black jacket, on her evil outfit when she is brainwashed by the Selfish King, her bow and details on her outfit are purple. Regina's eyes are normally blue, but when she is brainwashed, her eyes turn red. Personality Regina is selfish, vain and spoiled. She treats everyone else as if they were her servants and hates anything more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get the selfish trio to do what she wants, she acts like a child talking to them as if they were her older siblings and using her father as a threat. She is also playful and tries to haul Mana around and make her play instead of going to classes or being responsible. She is as second in command of the group. At the end of episode 16, she recalls what Mana said about true friends, but she doesn't know what a true friend is. On episode 17, she is controlled by the red royal crystal, in which it makes her eyes turn red, and it gives her more dark powers. Later when her eyes turn blue again she starts to learn what love is and becomes more caring but is turned evil again by her father's dark power. History First Appearance Not much is known about Regina's past before she first appears at the end of the episode and comments that the cures will make fun playmates. Her next appearance is as she appears suddenly in front of the girls, the girls ask her if she liked roses however, she then clicks her fingers and the roses start to die, the girls then get scared, but Regina then leaves fast making them suprised, then in the end of the episode she goes to the Pell, Marmo, and Ira and says to them, that she's the daughter of the Selfish King and is here to help the Selfish Trio out. . Meeting the Cures She gets to meet the Cures when she summons her first Jikochuu. After seeing the Cures defeating the Jikochuu, she then introduces herself, as she says she is Selfish King's daughter making Cure Sword sad. Regina then runs off but still seems somewhat interested in the cures especially Mana. Becoming friends with Mana Because of her interest on Mana, Regina then suddenly appeared next to her, while she was with her friends. Makoto knew Regina, and then said to Mana to not be friends with her, however Mana hesitated and then went with Regina, Makoto became angry and left Mana. Regina then took Mana while she was supposed to be on her class, and went together to play. While they were playing, Regina said to Mana to forget about her friends, however Mana disagreed. Regina then got mad at her and then went away to hurt her friends by making a Jikochuu. Mana then tried to help her friends and transformed into a Cure, she helped them and fighted the Jikochuu. After everything got back to normal, Regina wondered what a real friends was. Stealing the Red Crystal As Makoto told the girls about Princess Marie Ange's love to statues, Regina laughed and told Mana that she wants her, taking Mana away. The girls chased them, and Mana said to Regina that it's better to walk together. Regina uttered that she wants only be with Mana. Other girls came, and they ended up on Marie Ange-looking statue by Makoto. Joe and Ai-Chan came and Regina laughed to Joe's funny hat. Regina introduced herself to Joe. When Ai started crying, Regina took her from Mana and started making funny faces, sheep Cure Lovead was used and Ai fell asleep. Regina pointed out that she likes the Crystal on statue's chest, and the girls saw that it looked like a new Crystal. Regina said that she will give a present to them, broke the statue and was giving the Crystal to Mana, but girls were more concerned about the broken statue. Girls apologized to the park's owner, when Regina holded the Crystal in her hands. Girls started cleaning up, and Regina asked them why, because she broke it. Rikka said that they are friends, and friends help each other. Regina shouted that she wants to be their friend too. Mana said that she is already their friend and Regina became happy. Suddenly the Crystal started glowing and Regina was surprised. Her blue eyes became red and she became evil. Mana asked is she okay, but Regina backed and said that she wants the Crystals. Girls didn't give them, and Regina became angry and said that she would steal them then. The creator of the statue came, and Regina made a Jikochuu out of his heart after turning it to selfish. During the battle, Joe came disguised as a prince. Regina was surprised, and girls defeated the Jikochuu with help of Joe. Joe asked Regina to return the Crystal, and Regina told him that she is daughter of the Selfish King, shooting a purple beam towards Joe. He prevented it. Regina told him that she will now go away, but all the Crystals belong to her, going away with the red Crystal. The Selfish Games Regina decided to do a game to play with the Cures, while betting the Crystals, she promised to give them, even though they win. The games start as the Cures had to do soccer, however Regina started cheating by the Jikochūs. The second one was bowling, they started cheating, but Cure Heart got angry and threw the bowling ball, the ball duplicated and with the power the Cures won the second round. The third round was dodgeball, in which the Cures had to avoid, the Cures then managed to avoid them. The Selfish Trio became angry and started throwing dodgeballs, but the balls accidentally got throwed at each other, and the ball also shooted Regina's leg. Regina then became mad and started fighting with them. The Cures then said that they had one and they stopped. Regina became sad and then summoned a Jikochuu to get their Crystals. But the Cures easly purified it with Lovely Force Arrow, and transported back to their world without their Crystals. Regina then came at the human world and then started talking about the Crystals, then suddenly they begin to shine and flew away onto the sky. Finding The Crystals Since the crystals were gone, into another place. She and the Trio start to find, and look were they are. Meanwhile, the Cures had found the place and were looking for them. The Cures shouted the crystals' names, which made Regina and the Trio come at them. Cure Heart then saw Regina, and started telling her feelings for her, but Regina didn't hear it, and then made a big snow ball which was coming towards the Cures. But the Cures regrouped, and destroyed the ball. Cure Sword then performed, Sparkle Sword and made a whole, in which Regina was falling, but then Cure Heart took her hand and fell with her. Regina and Mana were cold and Mana was unconscious. Regina then left Mana and saw the Crystals. The Crystals regrouped, and made Regina see the frozen Marie Ange. Mana woke up and saw it. Mana and Regina had a talk about Regina's behavior and her eye change. Regina hearing it then started blaming herself for doing things which were not right. Then suddenly the Cures arrived as they saw Marie Ange, in the same time the Trio came and captured Regina. The Trio summoned a Jikochuu, but the Cures purified it. Pell then came and took also the frozen Marie Ange. Going back to the Trump Kingdom The Trio captured Regina and was taken to Trump Kingdom. Regina got scolded by the Selfish King, and then got electrocuted by him, because of being close to a Cure. The Cures arrived and were fighting Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart saw Regina staying by herself as she was hurt. Cure Heart arrived and helped her, then suddenly a spider Jikochuu came and made a hole in which Cure Heart, and Regina were falling to the volcano. Cure Heart then hung by a thread as Regina had her arms wrapped around her neck to hold on to Cure Heart. Cure Heart begins to quickly climb but is told by Regina, who saw that the rope was breaking, to stop. Regina asks what they are to Cure Heart, who replies that they're friends. Regina tells her about her feels of Mana and Cure Heart replies that what she feels is love. Regina quickly says 'Mana, I love you.' then lets go of Cure Heart and began to fall into the magma, but Cure Heart didn't want it to happen and she caught Regina with her feet. Regina, seeing this, then got better, and broke the bind placed on her magic and then flew into the sky with Cure Heart. Then they got back and were fighting the Jikochuus. The Cures did their finishing attack, Lovely Force Arrow, and the Jikochuus got defeated. Jonathan got the frozen Marie Ange, and everyone left, as Regina came with them, but she still thought of her father. Becoming Evil Again As Regina left her father, she became worried, and had thoughts of being bad again, but Mana said not to worry. She then invited her to come to her house. She ate with Mana's family, and she saw that Mana's family was kind. Regina was elated to eat with her family, but at the same she she felt a curious pain in her heart. While they were in Mana's bedroom, they talked about her father, the Selfish King. Then at bed time, Mana and Regina slept together. The next day, Regina and the others went to the beach, and played together. After they did fun things, the Trio suddenly came to attack the Cures and take back Regina. Then an illusion of the Selfish King then suddenly came, and englufed her inside a giant black tornado to have a chat with her. He wanted her to come back to him and break all her bonds with the Cures. Regina rejects initially, but he contiues about all the pain she felt was caused by the Cures. She still does not buy into it, so the Selfish King zaps her dark lightning, turning her heart black with selfishness once again. Her red and black color scheme for her outfit turned into a black and purple one. The Cures noticed her change in apparence and realized that the Selfish King was controlling her. Regina fires away with her new found powers and comptelely dominates the cures, until suddenly of her attacks are stopped right in its tracks by a new mysterious Cure. Cure Ace's Arrival As Regina saw Cure Ace, she began attacking, however she was not a match for Ace, as Ace could dodge her attacks. Mana, seeing Regina get hurt by Ace, then started to cry. Finally, Ace almost purified Regina with Ace Shot, which made Regina weak, and could not get up. Pell, came and took her, but before she went, Mana came at her, however Regina suddenly began shouting at her, and said that it was her fault for everything. Hearing this, Mana became disappointed at herself, and also began crying more, this made Ace take her Lovead. Cure Ace told her once she knew how to act, she would get her Lovead back. Meanwhile, the Selfish King, scolded the Trio and hired two new members, while he healed Regina. Powers Her powers are shown in episode 15, as she could turn people into Jikochū by finding people's hidden selfishness rather than using it when the thoughts come to the surface. She first produces a hole and then she puts her finger and then a dark energy is produced as it colors the person's Psyche and then she summons a Jikochū. Trivia *She is similar to Northa from Fresh Pretty Cure! in these ways: **Both are the second (and currently last) female villains to be introduced. **They are different from the other members in the group. (Northa = no Nakewameke jewels on her outfit and the only girl at the time while Regina = only member who doesn't have olive eyes and the only one with no bat wings behind the ears). *Regina shares her voice actress with Natsuki Yu. *She is the only one of the villains who can forcibly dye a person's Psyche black. *She is the only character with a relative to the main villain. *She is the second villain who is a second in command after Dark Cure. *She is one of the villains who was brainwashed by a main villain after Siren. *She is similar in appearance with Aino Minako/Sailor Venus from the Sailor Moon series, both have long yellow hair with a red ribbon attached to it, and light blue eyes. *It is rumoured that she may be related to Okada Joe (both having yellow hair), and Princess Marie Ange (both having light blue eyes). *Regina was believed to be Cure Ace by many of the fans before Cure Ace's true identity was revealed. **This is probably because Regina's eyes first turned red when she was holding the red Royal Crystal, also each of the Royal Crystals has a colour matching the Doki Doki Cures. The first 3 Royal Crystal was found in an episode that revolves around a Cure. The Cure that matched the Crystal was involved in someway of finding it. ***Alice won the Yellow Rose that had the yellow Royal Crystal. ***The Karuta Queen gave Rikka two sets of Karuta cards that had the blue Royal Crystal. ***Ootori Tamaki gives Makoto her battered script as thanks, the script had the purple Royal Crystal. **Since Regina was involved in finding the red Royal Crystal (by breaking a statue) and was the only girl wearing red, fans believed that Regina would be the next Cure. *In the 2nd opening, she appear along with Cure Ace, replacing Selfish Trio. *She is represent Lust, a demon of the seven deadly sin. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains